1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of household power distribution systems. More specifically, this invention comprises a retrofittable power distribution system for delivering power to a household or other building via high-load and low-load power circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various power distribution systems exist for household applications. Most households obtain power from a common electrical power grid as a primary power source. Some of the other power systems serve as a back-up power supply for the household when the household's primary power source is not functional. Most back-up power supply systems are stand-alone systems which operate independently of the household's primary power source. Gas-powered generators are the most common back-up power supply systems. Gas-powered generators are generally activated manually when a household loses power provided by the primary power system.
In addition, some power systems are auxiliary systems to assist the household's primary power source. Some households obtain power from “renewable” sources to supplement power received from the household's primary power source. As an example, some households obtain power or energy from solar or geothermal sources in addition to using power from the common electrical power grid. Although these alternative sources may also be used as a back-up power supply, households which utilize these alternative power sources often draw power from these alternative sources on a continuous basis.
Although many power systems exist for serving various household power and energy needs, there remains a need for a retrofittable power system that can serve both continuous operating and back-up power needs. It is therefore desirable to provide a retrofitted power distribution system which can provide power to a household for both back-up and continuous operation needs.